Kingdom of Greenland (World War III, The Flood and Emugan Contact)
Greenland, officially the Kingdom of Greenland, was a disputed territory with a de facto government between 2028 and 2032 and then de jure when the Nordic Republic and almost all the countries recognised its sovereignty since 2032 until 2040, when it decided to form the United Federation of Europe along with the rest of European countries. After its independence, Greenland was member of the UN, OECD and WTO. Greenland joined the UE and the Eurozone in 2035 and 2037 respectively and co-founded the OAN in 2036. It shared maritime borders with Nordica and Canada. History Pre-World War III Since 1814, Greenland was under Danish rule. After the Home Rule Act of 1979, Greenland acquired limited autonomy with its own legislature taking control of some internal policies, thus becoming an autonomous country within the Kingdom of Denmark. In 2016, after several referenda, the Nordic Council became the Nordic Republic, shortened Nordica, which kept the status of Greenland as an autonomous country. In 2017, the Solidarity and the Democrats formed a coalition against the separatist parties and won. This new legislature supported major integration to Nordica and in three months, both the Greenlandic and federal parliaments approved a law which changed the status of autonomous country to a full member province of Nordica. In the same year the federal government began the construction of a missile silo, an bigger airport in Nuuk and new port in the south eastern coast of the island. The port was completed in 2018 and was named Harold Intercontinental Port (HIP). The airport was comleted in 2019 and was named Erik International Airport (EIA). Both the port and the airport increased the imports and exports of Greenland, generating more revenues and attracting more people and investments. In 2020, the new People's Party of Greenland, formed by ex-members of the other parties, the Solidarity and the Democrats formed a the federalist coalition, which got the majority in the provincial parliamentary elections. The silo was completed in 2021. The HIP became one of the busiest ports in the northern hemisphere. All the revenues generated by the port began to be invested in housing and tourism. Thanks to this, the HDI also improved, leading to the federalist coalition forming the gevernment again after 2024 provincial election. World War III During the first part of WWIII, the Greenlandic severe weather was used to train the Russian People's Army and part of the ballistic missiles bought to Russia were stored in the brand new silo. In 2025, the first minister of Greenland and viceadmiral of the Nordic Navy Erik Fredrikssen began to reunite a squadron to defend the southern coasts of the Greenland including Iceland. The Canadian intelligence services realised that and sent a surprise military strike analogue to the Attack on Pearl Harbor. This led to the involvement of Nordica in the war. During the second part of WWIII, the Nordic government first launched some medium-range ballistic missiles to the most populated cities and towns in Newfoundland and Labrador and then deployed several naval squadrons to invade the Canadian province. The invasion succeded and Newfoundland and Labrador was completely occupied by the Nordic People's Army. The occupation, however, didn't last long due to instability caused by massive immigration in Greenland caused by the invasion of Belarus, Denmark and the Scandinavian Peninsula by the Western forces. Four months after the invasion, the Canadian Royal Army recovered Newfoundland and Labrador. During the third part of WWIII, Greenland didn't have a big role. Immigration from other Nordic provinces and Belarus stopped. Nonetheless, more Romanian and Moldovan people began to emigrate to Greenland due to the Islamic invasion to Romania and Moldavia. In this period, separatist politicians became more famous among the people, both Greenlanders and immigrants. Post-World War III - Pre-The Flood Wars Two months after the declaration of the end of WWIII, the Federalist Party was dissolved in two parts, one merged with the Democrats to create the Liberal Party of Greenland and the other merged with the Solidarity to create the Conservative Party. The separatist Siumut-Inuit Ataqatigiit coalition won the 2028 provincial elections and one month later, the re-elected first minister Erik Fredrikssen declared independence from Nordica. The parliament decided to instaurate a monarchy and Erik Fredrikssen was appointed as Erik I, King of Greenland. Vice first minister Inaluk Lura became the new prime minister. The Flood Wars Greenlandic-Nordic War By the year 2030, Greenland was one the less affected zones by the Flood. In the other hand, the most populated areas of Denmark, Norway and Sweden were being covered by water. In 2031 elections, the separatist coalition retain majority in the parliament and Lura was reelected as prime minister. In 2032, the Nordic prime minister, Anders Olsson, stated in a public speech that the Nordic government was the only one responsible for the administration of Greenland. Inaluk Lura in turn, stated that the Greenlanders would not be intimidated by the threats of the Nordics. This statement make the coalitio By 2033, while more land was being gained by the sea, the Nordic government organised a mission to invade Nuuk and recover its control over Greenland to accommodate the people affected by the flood. This marked the beginning of Greenlandic-Nordic War. The mission failed when a group of strike fighters sank and destroyed the Nordic ships. The Nordic government, in a act of desperation, bombed Nuuk and other important urban centres to destabilise the economy of the island. The Greenlandic government reactioned launching medium-range ballistic missile to Reykjavik and occupy Iceland. After four months, half Iceland was occupied by Greenland. After weeks of battling, Erik I proposed a meeting with Helga Evasdottir, president of Nordica, in Switzerland. In that meeting, Erik I claimed that Greenland will open its frontiers for immigrants and provide humanitarian aid to the Nordic countries and others if the international community recognised its sovereignty. The Greenlandic-Nordic War ended in 2034 when the Nordic Republic and other nations of the world recognised the Kingdom of Greenland. Two days later, Greenlandic prime minister opened the frontiers to refugees from the Republic and other European nations, especially Scotland, Ireland, the UK and the Baltic states. Organisation of Asylum Nations Right after recognised as a sovereign nation, elctions were held and the Conservative-Liberal coalition won and Willa Larsen became prime minister. This coalition was pro-Europeist and began negotiations to join the EU. After controversial reforms, Greenland fulfilled all the requirements to access. The last step was a national referendum, which resulted in the 58 % of people supporting the accession of Greenland. Greenland officially joined the European Union in 2035. Larsen gathered with other world leaders in Switzerland to discuss the foundation of an organisation that would help refuges from flooded zones. After two years of negotiations, Greenland co-founded the Organisation of Asylum Nations (OAN) in 2036. Formation of the United Federation of Europe The Conservetive-Liberal coalition won again in the 2037 parliamentary elections. This time, Ortu Salminen became prime minister and his government's agenda included joining the Eurozone, which achieved in the same year due to 59 % percent of people voted in favor in a referendum. The last action done by the Greenlandic government was holding a referendum about the membership of Greenland in the planned United Federation of Europe. The referendum was held in October, 2039 and the result was that 66 % of the people voted in favor of Greenland becoming part of the United Federation of Europe. Demographics Population 57,000 (2014 census), 5,062,340 (2020 census), 9,758,300 (2028 census), 16,987,200 (2038 census), estimated by 2040: 18,000,000. Ethnicity In the 2038 census, these were the ethnic groups of people living in Greenland: *Danish 61.2 % *Greenlandic 15.1 % *Swedish 8.4 % *Norwagian 4.3 % *Finnish 3 % *Belarusian 2.3 % *Romanian 2.2 % *Icelandic 2.1 % *Faroese 1 % *Others 0.4 % Languages Under the Constitution of the Kingdom of Greenland, the official languages were Greenlandic and Danish, which had to be understood by all the population. As English was taught in schools, it was widely spoken, especially among businesspeople, merchants and hotel owners. During the WWIII, the big waves of immigrants brought other languages to the country. According to 2038 census, Norwegian and Swedish had over one million speakers each, Finnish and Sami had over 750,000 speakers each, Belarusian and Romanian had over 500,000 speakers reach, Icelandic had over 250,000 speakers and Faroese had over 50,000 speakers. Religion In the 2038 census, these were the religions to which Greenlanders were affiliated: *Evangelical Lutheran 70 % *East Orthodox 4 % *Roman Catholic 3.2 % *Other Christian 3.1 % *Neopaganism 2 % *Other religions 1.4 % *Agnostic 12.3 % *Atheist 4 % Category:List of defunct nations (World War III, The Flood and Emugan Contact) Category:World War III, The Flood and Emugan Contact